Chiro
On-Screen Appearance Entrance Chiro arrives running to the stage and transforms. Special Attacks Neutral B - Thunder Punch Chiro performs an electricity based punch onto his opponents with a small dash. The damage rate of this attack is low, but it has a good range, as it’s can strike opponents who attempt dodge away on ground or off-stage. This also has a possible chance of stunning the opponents. Side B - Chiro Spearo Chiro fire a bolt of lighting onto his opponents. This attack can go a long distance, as it’s strike quick and easy. The bolts can hit as many opponents since it’s pass everything until it makes contact with a shield or reflects. Only one Chiro Spearo can appear one per screen. Up B - Lighting Kick Chiro lifts upward as he performs an electricity based kick on his opponents. This move can drag opponents who are caught within range, hitting them multiple times. This move also has a finishing kick, delivering substantial knockback away. Down B - Hyperforce Chiro sends out one of the Hyperforce Teammate to assist him. Once summoned, this replaces your Neutral B for one of the member special attacks, and you can still use the Down B to switch teammate. However, you can lose one of them if their take too much damage or by KO’ed. Antauri (Claw Disrupter) Antauri rapidly slices your opponents down, dashing forward for length if you holding B. Sparx (Magna-Ball Blazer) Sparx creates a ball of magnetic energy as he hurls it onto your opponents with a attract effort. Gibson (Spin Shocker) Gibson can drill forward as he starts shooting rapid laser attack onto your opponents, lasting for 12 seconds. Otto (Whirling Destructo Saws) Otto charged his saw blade as he can throw it onto young opponents for rapid damage. Nova (Knuckle Duster) Nova launches her fist onto your opponent, before striking away if they contract with that opponent. Final Smash - Super Robot Hyperforce Chiro enters into Torso Tank 1 as he fused with the other Monkey Components Vehicles to form The Super Robot. The Super Robot arrive in the foreground of the stage, as pressing any button will cause the mecha to strike the opponents downward for heavy damage and knockdown. The Final Smash last until 18 seconds before returning back to normal. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat Kirby will sport a hairdo similar to Chiro's and also gain the Thunder Punch ability. Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Category:Heros Category:Male Category:Human Category:Teen Category:SuperNatural Powers Category:Badass Category:Leader Category:Project 7: The Crystal Age Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Revival Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:EWBR Ultimate